German patent specification 42 03 455 discloses an electric plug connector in rapid-connection technique, in which insulation displacement contacts are provided in which the conductors to be connected can be pressed in. For this purpose, the corresponding ends of the conductors are guided in a pressure member over a short distance in inclined fashion to an insertion direction of the pressure member. When the pressure member with the conductors arranged therein is forced on the insulation displacement contacts, the conductors are automatically contacted by the corresponding insulation displacement elements without an additional mounting step or an additional mounting tool being necessary.
Furthermore, it is known to provide the conductors of a cable to be connected with plug contacts to obtain an electrical connection. However, the fact that it is very time-consuming and costly to mount the plug contacts on the cable is a drawback here. Special tools are also necessary.
Therefore, it is the object of this invention to develop a plug connector which can be mounted rapidly and can be used as a female plug or a pin plug.